Girls just wanna have fun
by I once was young
Summary: Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha,and Miroku are all goths and best friends. They are very wild and are know for their bad ass ways. what touble will they get into?


Disclaimer- Hey I know another story from me. But you will have to deal! I do not own a thing. Well if I did I would have a lot of purple monkeys. Hehehe that's for another time.

------------------------

Kagome was alone in the house. All by herself. No one there. By herself. She smiled evilly allllllllllllllllll byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy herself.

She blasted the music up so high the neighbors called and complained. And they lived about 5 miles away. Kagome didn't care she was used to the complaints.

She was 16 and lived in a mansion in Las Angelus. Her parents owned a business of their own. That was very well known. And so they bought her this house as a birthday present. She thought it was more of a hint to go away and leave them alone. But she fell in love with the house as soon as she saw it.

It was five stories high. And it was a Spanish villa. It was a creamy color on the outside with black shudders. On the inside it was red, black, blue, and silver. Her favorite colors in the world. She and her best friend Sango lived in her house. And the neighbors that didn't complain were her boy friends house.

Inuyasha Taishio and her best friend Miroku. She had known both of them since pre-kindergarten. They became fast friends and they still were. Kagome had started going out with Inuyasha since she was fourteen.

Kagome would have had a lot more boy friends but they couldn't handle her. She was very wild and loved to party. So did Inuyasha they all drank and smoked. Some people couldn't handle that so she and Inuyasha started going out. So here she was on the table singing.

**Wild thing**

**You make my heart sing**

**You make everything groovy**

**Wild thing**Just then Inuyasha came around the corner and saw Kagome singing. She stared at him for a moment and he stared back. She started dancing again.

**Wild thing, I think I love you**

**But I wanna know for sure**

**Come on and hold me tight**

**I love you**

Inuyasha stared at his disturbed girlfriend and laughed. Kagome could make anyone laugh it was her nature. He looked around and saw eggs splattered against the walls. And flour every where. Kagome had on a tight black shirt with a zipper on the chest, with baggy black dickeys. You could see the white flour on her black out fit.

Sango came in to see what the noise was about. She had been with the guys at their house when they decided to come over. She started giggling at seeing her friend make an ass of herself.

**Wild thing**

**You make my heart sing**

**You make everything groovy**

**Wild thing**

"Kagome you need help," Sango laughed.

"Do not," Kagome muttered.

She went to do another dance move when she slipped on egg yolk and fell on her ass. Inuyasha walked over and helped her up. Kagome stood up and rubbed the sore butt. Sango was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

"Ow," Kagome mumbled, "my ass hurts kiss and make it better?"

"No," Inuyasha said flatly.

"Meanie," Kagome pouted, "Inuyasha no fun, Inuyasha no fun."

Kagome kept singing it over and over. That is until Inuyasha clamped his hand over her mouth. He sighed all he could hear was silence. Kagome's eyes slanted and she bit down on her boy friends hand. Inuyasha yelled and looked at his sore hand.

"Cannibal," Inuyasha pointed at Kagome.

"Me?" Kagome feigned innocence.

"Kagome what were you doing?" Sango asked when she could breathe again.

"Having fun," Kagome wiped an egg shell off her arm.

"Uh-huh," Sango looked around the spacious kitchen, "more like destroying things."

"YES! I destroyed my ass!" Kagome nodded vigorously.

Sango raised her eye brow at her retarded friend. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and sat her down in the sink. He turned the water on cold. Kagome yelped and ran around the kitchen.

"My booty is cold!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha laughed at his payback. Kagome slipped in the puddle she made with the water and cursed. She really was one of the biggest klutz Inuyasha knew.

"I think I broke my ass," Kagome whined.

"You can't break you're ass," Sango pointed out.

"I think I broke my ass bone," Kagome glared at Sango.

"You're tail bone?" Sango asked trying to grate on her nerves.

"Yes my ass bone," Kagome slowly got off the ground.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked in a baby voice.

"Yes mommy I'm a big girl," Kagome puffed out her chest.

"Suuuuuuuuuure," Sango said doubting that.

Kagome glared at her best friend and put on her music again. Kagome hummed while she cleaned up her itty bitty mess. Of course her best friends volunteered to help. Ok maybe Kagome black mailed them a little. So when they were done Kagome sat on the leather couch.

"I need ice," Kagome said.

"Why?" Sango asked blankly.

"Do I need to flash my ass?" Kagome stared at her clue less friend.

"No, I don't want to be scared for life," Sango tried and failed to dodge the pillow Kagome threw at her face.

"Buahahahahaha, my evil reign of terror has begun!" Kagome lifted her hands to the air and laughed manically.

Inuyasha and Sango sweat dropped at their friend's odd ball behavior. Too bad Kagome acted this way everyday. But of course it kept things interesting. Kagome started coughing on her evil laugh. Inuyasha patted her back.

"Thanks honey," Kagome smiled.

"How did I ever get stuck with you?" Inuyasha kissed her on the cheek.

"The gods loved you enough to send you to me," Kagome said knowingly.

"Yea, Suuuuuuuuuure," Inuyasha said not really believing that.

"See I knew you would see it my way," Kagome laughed evilly…..again. Right then the microwave went off and Kagome looked around.

"Oh no the aliens are back for my brain!" Kagome yelled.

"What brain?" Sango asked.

Kagome stared at her and jumped and started gnawing on her leg. Sango yelped and pushed her off. Kagome wiped the drool off her chin and grinned.

"I'm going to eat you my dear ehehehehehe," Kagome laughed insanely.

---------------------------

How was that? I just wanted it to be a funny chapter. So please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
